Im Here With (All Of) You
by OneBigMess
Summary: Bloo finally arrives at VidCon 2020! But what seemed like a normal trip turns into something...more.
1. Chapter 1

**Im here, with (all of) you.**

**Omg x333 sorry brody and blooki for making this ur ship is just sooo cute x3 enjoy guys!**

Blooki was walking through the long convention hallways of VidCon 2020, soaking in the sounds of friends chattering and distant panels, that is, until she bumped into a stranger.

She fell backwards and shook her head, assessing the things in her hands, when a hand came into view.

"O-Oh my gosh, Im so sorry! I didn't see you at all!"

She looked up to see the most charming, handsome young man she had ever seen.

Reaching out her hand in acceptance, he helped to pull her up. As she dusted herself off, the stranger would scratch his hair over his red beanie.

"M-My names Brody, whats yours?" he asked, flashing her a friendly smile.

Bloo would contemplate if she should give Brody her real name or her internet alias, before shrugging and saying, "My names Angelica. But you can call me Bloo, its way more easier to say." (AAHHH SOO CUUUTE! X33)

Brody would stare for a moment longer before nodding, "That's…a nice name." he finally sighed. (MY SHIPPP! X33)

"Yo, Brody, whats the hold up?"

They both turned around to a tall brunette, sporting a sky-blue hoodie with the words "Boxy Boy" printed on it in black.

Brody gave him a smile, "Nothin', just met- bumped into this dude. Come meet em'!"

Bloo would shake hands with this stranger as Brody introduced them to each other.

"Rob, this is Bloo, and Bloo, this is Rob!" Brody would say brightly, feeling a sudden twinge of jealousy as their hands connected.

"Nice to meet ya." Rob said smoothly, shoving a hand in his hoodie. Bloo nodded, "You too!"

Rob turned to Brody, "So you're tellin me you bumped into her? Shame on you." He joked.

Brody pouted, "I said I was sorry!"

Bloo would giggle at their friendly argument, before Brody looked at her, "You wanna hang around with us for a bit? Get to know each other better?"

She nodded, "That would be nice."

They soon met up with the rest of Brody's friends, Mason from IdontKnowYT, LukeOrSomething, Addison from Iciebomb, and Nick from JunkyJanker. Introductions were made, and friendships began to flourish as the gang continued to leave the convention centre.

Bloo and Addison made quick friends, engaging in bouts of friendly banter, Luke would comment something about them being childish once in a while, and Nick made a couple of jokes towards them whenever he got the chance. Brody would stand alongside Bloo, snickering at some of the dumb comebacks she would make up towards Addison.

Meanwhile, Rob and Mason would be vlogging at the front, asking them to do something funny for the camera every now and then.

Luke stops and points towards a building right up ahead, "Hey, you guys wanna have lunch at SubWay?" he suggested. Greeted with a chorus of nods and approval, the gang made their way towards the food place and took a seat once they were there.

Addison sat opposite of Bloo, flanked by Nick and Luke, while Brody would have the seat on the furthest left, right beside Bloo.

Mason and Rob left to order their food and the shenanigans continued.

Soon enough, Rob and Mason came back with their food and drinks, setting them down on the table and taking their seats.

Rob would slide into his seat beside Bloo and Mason sat at the end of the table.

Brody would sneak a glance in Bloo's direction, but then stopped to watch as she drew tiny doodles of the people at the table. He smiled as he spotted her little rendition of his character on her tablet screen.

"Woah ho ho! That looks awesome dude!" Rob would say excitedly, also staring at the lines appearing on the screen.

Bloo would blush slightly in embarrassment, "Haha, Thanks.", before getting a little more daring and going, "What do you guys want me to draw?"

Chuckling as silly suggestions spilled out of her new friend's mouths, she would draw.

"Ooh, do a dude wearing a burrito!" Nick would say, earning a laugh from Mason.

Eventually, the group settled down and finally started eating.

"So, what'd you order?" Brody asked, turning to Bloo. Yeah, those butterflies in his stomach probably doubled as their eyes met.

Bloo shrugged, "Just a ham. I don't eat much. Also some cookies!" she added brightly. "How about you?" She asked.

"I got a teriyaki. Stuffs' good." He smiled. "Y'mind sharing those cookies?" Brody added sneakily.

Bloo looked at him in mock offense, "No, mine!" She joked. (THEYRE BONDING AAAH X3)

"Give 'em!"

"No!"

"Alright children, stop fighting." Luke said tiredly. Bloo and Brody giggled and continued to eat their food.

Nick would narrow his eyes at Bloo, deep in thought. He quipped, "Hey, Bloo, weren't you at beach day yesterday?"

Bloo looked at him, gears turning in her head. Nick added, sounding more sure, "Yeah, yeah! Black board shorts, purple streaks. That was you wasn't it?"

Bloo nodded at his description. His expression brightened, "I saw you! You were doing those really sick beach ball tricks!" turning to Addison and Luke, he asked, "You recognize them too, right?"

"Actually, now that you mention it…" Bloo thought, staring at Addison, "Yeah, sand hair right?"

Addison glared at Luke angrily, "You said there wasn't any sand on my hair!"

Luke chuckled, "Oops."

"Rob and I probably were in the water." Mason said, words muffled by food. Rob nodded in agreement.

Luke asked, "Then you probably saw Brody, too, right?"

Bloo thought for a moment, eyes flickering to Brody, trying to remember. "Mm..Not sure. What was he doing?"

"Handing out otter pops." Addison sighed. "Canadians, amirite?" Nick added jokingly.

"Oh, yeah!" Bloo nudged Brody, "You handed me one, remember? That was super nice." She smiled.

Brody's face flushed a light pink, "H-Ha. It was no problem at all!"

Mason and Luke locked eyes knowingly.

After lunch, they exchanged each other's Twitters.

It was around 4 at the time, and the gang decided to walk around the con some more.

This time, Brody was vlogging.

Bloo watched in amusement as he playfully shoved the camera into his friends' faces, "Luke, smile for me!" He'd say.

As the day continued, they met many other youtubers, including JaidenAnimations, which made Bloo extremely happy. (I know that's her favourite youtuber uwu)

Eventually, night came, and they had to part ways.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mason smiled as he shut the door to his uber and drove away.

Luke, Addison and Nick waved him off, but Nick left shortly after as well.

As Addison got into his car, he winked at Bloo, "See ya' tomorrow, Bloo. Lets hang again.", and sped off, leaving Bloo flustered and confused.

What she didn't know is Brody and Rob's gazes followed Addison's car incredulously, shocked at his blatant display of flirting.

Brody suddenly felt a huge sense of competitiveness. It was never in his nature to be competitive, but something…_something_ about that just made him feel like he had something to prove.

Luke, Rob, Bloo and Brody walked over to their hotel (they had the same one) and said goodbye to each other as they retreated into their respective rooms. Brody held eye contact with Bloo for a little longer before uttering a soft, "I'll see you in the mornin' okay?"

She blushed before replying, "Sure."

Bloo fell asleep, dreaming of friends, laughter, and new beginnings.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Aaaaand that was chapter one of this fanfic! I've just been a huge fan of Bloo ever since I saw their twitter, and im super excited for their videos x33! I ship her with a looot of people, and Im not even sure if Broo will be end game in this fanfic just yet! I also thought that little thing she drew of her and addison was cute so blehh x3 thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im here with (all of) you**

**Haiii guyss! X3 welcome back to my blookimations fanfic featuring BrodyAnimates, RobTob, IDontKnowYT, LukeOrSomething, IcieBomb and JunkyJanker! Omggg I love this fanfic smmm aaaaaa I think Brody and Bloo r rlly cute uwuwuwuwu anyways enough from me enjoyyy!**

Bloo woke up in her room, rubbing her eyes as the early morning rays of sun filtered through the window. It was about 7am, and VidCon began at 8:30.

'_Oh, right! I gotta meet up with Brody and the others!' _,She thought, hurriedly getting out of bed and fixing it up messily. She showered and changed into her clothes, black jeans, a light purple shirt, and finally, her purple letterman jacket.

She packed her vlogging camera, power bank, wallet, hat, water bottle and headed out of her hotel room, only to be surprised by a certain blue-hoodie-wearing boxy boy.

"Rob!" She laughed nervously, startled, but at the same time greeting him. His stature seemed lax as they greeted each other with sleepy sounding 'good morning's

Rob asked, "You watching some panels today?"

Bloo nodded excitedly, "Definitely Jaiden's! I can't believe I met her in person yesterday!" she squealed.

With a silky chuckle, Rob scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, well…Im probably coming with." He declared.

She tilted her head, "Why so?". Rob rolled his eyes nonchalantly, "Just…wanna hang out with you and stuff. No biggie."

"You pulling an Addison on me, Mr RobTob?" Bloo chimed mischievously, making Rob retaliate in protest, "W-What? No, not at all!"

Bloo laughed, "Kidding, kidding."

Rob snapped his fingers, "Speaking of which, we gotta meet Luke and Brody downstairs, then we'll go meet up with Addison, Nick and Mason."

They chatted more as they went down the elevator and eventually, out into the marble-floored lobby.

Bloo waved a small 'hello' as Brody caught her eye. Soon enough, Luke, Rob, Brody and Bloo had reconvened together just outside the hotel entrance.

"Did'ja sleep well?" Brody asked, stepping towards Bloo. She shrugged, "As well as I could with all the excitement."(**AAAA X33)**

"What's on your agenda today?" Bloo eased, sliding her hands into her pockets. Brody would think for a moment, before replying, "Oh- Me, Luke, Aiden and Swoosh are doing a meetup again!" He told her.

"I..I was wondering if you wanted to come with? Help out with crowd control and hang out some more?" Brody added hopefully, feeling his smile widen a little as Bloo nodded, "I have to go by seven, though. Watching the animation panel."

Brody shrugged, "Fair. The meetup is at two, right outside the convention center."

The two agreed and continued walking with their group. As they approached the convention center, they saw the rest of their friends.

Mason was the first to notice them waving, he had his signature navy hoodie wrapped around his waist, with a white shirt and jeans on. Nick wore a custom made shirt, one identical to what his character wore in his videos, and had a solid purple hat. Addison glanced in their direction, standing as they approached. Sporting a pale blue shirt and a dark navy overshirt, he smiled, "Hey guys." **(OOOOHHH!)**

"Sup Man!" Luke exclaimed, slapping his back. They greeted each other and started to walk, looking for a place to have breakfast. Bloo had her vlogging camera out, recording her friends argue over where to eat.

"OBVIOUSLY we should go to Olive Garden" Mason declared matter-of-factly, Brody looked at him, shocked, "What do you mean 'Obviously'? IHOP is CLEARLY the best choice. Their purpose IS breakfast!" He argued. Bloo giggled as she spotted Luke glare at the two before staring right at the camera, saying, "Its too early for this."

Reluctantly, Mason would follow the group to IOP, along with a triumphant Brody. As the group sat around the table, they eased into friendly conversations about what they planned today. Camera still rolling, Bloo spotted Addison tapping about frantically on his phone, a stoic expression on his face.

Bloo signalled to the others to keep quiet as she recorded Addison. Nick leaned slightly over his shoulder and excitedly turned to the camera, mouthing 'Tetris' Luke let out a silent, breathy laugh.

Addisons frantic tapping became faster and faster, until finally, "DAMMIT!"

The table burst into laughter, Mason gestured to Addison to show his final score, and hesitantly, he presented his score of 80,630.

Brody patted him on the back, "You'll get em' next time." He giggled.

"Shut UP Brody you don't even tetris!"

"Well-!"

Rob hushed the two as he saw the waiter approaching. Nick continued a conversation, "So what's everyone doing today?"

Mason and Rob fingergunned eachother and said, "Arcade Games!"

Bloo flinched, suddenly interested, "Where?"

Rob pulled out a map of the convention center and pointed to hall A1. "They have ALL the games. You guys HAVE to come with us." Rob urged, gaze flickering to all of them.

Luke sighed, "Well, beats walking aimlessly around the con." Brody nodded, "For sure!"

"How 'bout you, Blook?" Nick asked, startling Bloo. Powering off her vlogging camera, she spoke shyly, "I'll come with, but Im not sure if Im any good at the arcade games."

Rob, Brody and Addison held their breaths for a second. Before Mason broke the silence with, "Whoever ordered a sausage is getting attacked."

Brody chuckled, "Shoot."

As they ate, Bloo finally decided what her schedule was today. Go to the arcade with the gang, Help Brody with their meetup and hang out with him for a couple of hours, then head over to the animation panel with Rob. She smiled to herself, satisfied that she had finally figured her day out.

After a crazy breakfast, they finally headed into the convention center. Bloo walked beside Addison as they navigated to Hall A1. Her smile widened as she saw the sparkle of excitement appear on each of her friend's faces as the sound of games played into their ears.

Bloo felt Addison grab her wrist and hurriedly lead her to the Arcade, signalling for the rest to follow them. The room was dark, illuminated by the screens of arcade cabinets. As the gang caught up to them, they each separated into groups.

Bloo walked with Luke and Brody along the retro games aisle, and she watched in lighthearted amusement as the two boys challenged each other in a racing game.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she faced a kind looking teen, about 5 inches taller than her. He sported a green shirt and had light brown hair.

"Y'With them or something?" He asked kindly, gesturing to Luke and Brody. She nodded.

He smiled, "Ah. Well, Im-"

"SWOOSH!" Luke suddenly exclaimed, giving his friend a brotherly hug and a handshake. Brody came up to Swoosh and beamed a smile at him, "Where have you been man? We didn't see you at all yesterday!" Brody asked. Swoosh shook his head slowly, "Flight got delayed. Im glad to see you guys here with…" He trailed off as his gaze travelled to Bloo, who stood there awkwardly.

Brody suddenly laughed, "Oh! This is Bloo- Angelica. We met her yesterday and we've been hanging out since. Shes really nice." He smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat. (**no wait there has to be more DRAMA(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻****)**

Swoosh held eye contact with Bloo for a while longer before smiling once more, "Pleasure to meet you." He said politely. Bloo gave him a lopsided smile and said, "Pleasures' all mine."

Bloo would then turn to Luke and Brody, "Alright, so who won the race?" She asked teasingly. She giggled a little as Brody deflated and Luke puffed out his chest proudly.

Brody then playfully shoves his friend's chest, "The game was rigged!" but Luke stood still and chuckled, "We got a sore loser here."

Swoosh shrugged, "Well, don't just stand around! We got games to play!"

The group went from game to game, challenging each other. Bloo was surprisingly good at Street Fighter, seeing as she destroyed Luke and Swoosh at the game. Brody sulked in the corner, receiving pity pats on the back. Eventually, they reunited with the rest of their group at the huge Dance Dance Revolution Arcade Cabinet.

Addison and Mason excitedly started a conversation with Swoosh, and they settled on a round table near the neon Dance Cabinet.

Bloo and Brody sat comfortably on a bean couch settled near the table. Brody snapped a couple of selfies before posting them on twitter with a silly caption.

Luke watched an announcer come up on stage, eyes darting to the others, he knew no one else was watching. He smiled to himself, suddenly finding his gaze travel to Brody and Bloo, chilling on their phones. **(oh no luke)**

Brody ignored the loud booming of a voice from the speakers on stage. Until he felt his hand get tugged upwards. Bewildered, he shook his head and looked at Luke, who had the most smug expression on his face. He also noticed that Luke had Bloo's wrist in the air as well.

Before Brody could say anything, the announcer on stage let out an enthusiastic cheer and said excitedly, "Awesome, awesome! The DDR competition is at Nine, later! Catch you guys here! Winners get a special surprise at tomorrow nights' first VidCon Masquerade!"

Bloo uttered a strangled noise, and whipped her head to look at Brody, who was just as shocked as she was.

After the announcer left the stage, there was a few seconds of silence between the group. Then, all eyes were on..

"LUKE!"

Brody shook Luke's shoulders, "You KNOW I can't DDR LUKE!" He cried. Bloo sat in the bean chair, contemplating existence, and also what she should do.

"Its gonna be fine! Just try it out. It can't be that hard, right?" Nick nudged Bloo encouragingly. Bloo shrugged and got on the Dance Dance Revolution pad. She gasped slightly as the pad glowed under her feet.

Bloo watched as Nick picked out a random song for her to play to, and she turned to look at the screen and arrows started to scroll down on the screen.

Yeah, no. It didn't go so well.

Swoosh gave Bloo a pat on the back, before turning to Brody, "What are the rules for this dance thing anyway?" he asked.

Rob gestured to him, "Found them." Nick, Luke, Swoosh, Rob, Addison and Mason gathered around the poster showing the rules for the DDR competition. Mason read the rules out loud, making sure Bloo and Brody could hear, "Games will be played at Intermediate difficulty. Teammates are to share one dance pad. Team with the highest score wins." Mason scratched his head, "Seems easy enough." He shrugged.

Addison sighed, "Luke, why'd you have to do this?", to which Luke chuckled, "Seemed fun."

Rob shrugged, "Honestly isn't a big deal." He walked up to Brody and dragged him upwards, getting him to stand, "Just chiiill, dude. Play some games. Lose to me at mario kart. S'gonna be fine."

Brody looked at him, offended, "Wh- Lose?!" Rob scrambled away as Brody started to fake-hit him.

Bloo smiled at their antics before getting on her phone. As she got onto twitter, she noticed the tons of notifications she had. Tapping on the notification panel, she read some tagged comments from Brody's earlier tweet of their picture.

_StupidPancake15: is this SHIP?_

_Flourgedds: wait she did a face reveal? What?_

_Harvey55: DUDE I SHIP IT_

Amused but startled and embarrassed at the same time, she continued to read.

"_Wait who IS that?"_

"_Luke and Nick just sitting there lmaoo"_

"_We need more CONTENT"_

"_SHIP!"_

'Huh. People ship it.' She thought to herself lightheartedly. She wasn't one to make decisions off of the influences of others, but she could admit it was kinda funny.

_Who falls in love in two days?, _She asked herself. _Not me, obviously._

_Right...?_

_**Aaaand tahts a wrap heheheh! IM SO HAPPY RN BLOOKI READ THE FANFIC AND ALSO PROBABLY BRODY AAAAAAAA OMGOMGOMG WHAT IF THEY READ IT TOGETHER THAT WOULD BE SOOO CUTEHSHDHSHHD! HI BLOOKI I LOVE YOU!..ahem, anyways. This chapter was wayy longer than the last one but it took a really long time to write and im soooo sorryy! My family is moving soon so :/**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed, and have fun! Next chapter is gonna have some tension!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do you guys keep coming back lmao X3 Anywaes, this is chappter 3 of my Blookimations fanfiction, but im getting too lazy to list everyone featured heheheh. The gang meets someone new ;3 **

"Julie- Juleeeesss…" Jack whined, allowing his girlfriend to drag him through the arcade. "Jack, come on! The photo showed she was here!- Wait, is that-?" Julie's voice got cut off abruptly as she caught sight of her friend.

She let out a excited squeal before running full speed towards her friend. "Jules s-slow down!" Jack told her, but to no avail. Bloo turned around to see Julie running towards her, Jack in tow. Her eyes brightened at the sight of her friend, "Jules!-", she would exclaim, before being cut off as the hyperactive Julie ran right into her, Jack following as the three toppled to the ground. "WE FOUND YOU!" Julie yelled happily, hugging her friend. "Actually- It was all Jules.." Jack sighed tiredly. Blooki embraced her friends before they all stood up.

Julie moved her head a little to look at the visibly concerned group of boys watching them. Bloo also noticed this, as she turned around to face them, "Ahaha…Hi." She started sheepishly. "These are uh, my friends, Julie and Jack. And uhm- Guys, these are my new friends!" Bloo introduced them. Addison would light up in recognition, "Julie- Like Julie of the Arts?" He ventured, seeing the girl nod in acknowledgement. Addison smiled, "Yeah, thought I heard that name from somewhere. Nice to meet ya. Im Addison." Julie shook his hand, "Iciebomb?" she asked, and he nodded. As the group acquainted and met Bloo's friends, they decided to split up once more.

But Mason, Bloo, Julie, Jack and Brody stayed together at the DDR cabinet. Bloo smiled happily at her friends, "Where have you guys been all this time?" she asked. Jack shook his head, nodding it towards Julie, "This one was watching panels all day yesterday." Julie gasped, "No I did NOT! You watched them too!" Bloo chuckled as they argued playfully. Julie sighed and turned to her, "So what happened?" she asked, and nodded over to Brody and Mason, who were playing DDR in the distance, adding, "Seems like a lot." Sighing, Bloo smiled at her tiredly, "Let me tell ya what happened just 15 minutes ago." Explaining how they got into the Dance Dance Revolution Contest, Jack and Julie nodded in understanding.

Bloo shrugged, "At least they added new songs." Jack held up a finger, "Didn't it say that BOTH of you had to play at the same time?" Bloo nodded. "Well, haven't you guys tried that?" Jack pressed. Bloo would think for a moment before replying, "We…haven't." She tapped her heel in thought for a moment, and stared at Brody as he attempted another game of DDR. "I'll give it a shot." She shrugged, turning to Jack. "Thanks for the idea." Bloo smiled and started to head towards Brody and Mason. Julie would watch as Brody and Bloo conversed, taking note of every nervous tic, flinch and especially, the light blush that rose to their faces. She brought a hand to her cheek and watched as they both got on the dance panel. As the song played (Love you like a love song, but that wasn't important.)

Julie noticed that the two stuck to two arrow panels each. The lit up smiles on their faces indicated that they were scoring better than any of them had before. She narrowed her eyes a little as she observed that their movements were uncoordinated and unsure at the same time. Like they were never truly dancing together. "Hold hands or something!" Julie yelled, making Jack shake her shoulder in failed protest.

Bloo turned her head towards Julie to yell back a response, her caramel skin flushed a dark pink. Mason, who was watching by the sides, also turned towards Julie to give her a weird look that went unnoticed. But before Blooki could respond, Julie made a 'turn around' motion with her fingers.

Bloo turned to look at Brody, who had an embarrassed look on his face. "I mean…couldn't hurt to try, right?" He chuckled, holding his hand out. **(OH MY GODDDF)** Bloo gave Julie one more scathing look, which was returned with a smug and triumphant one, before she took her friends' hand and continued to move to the music. Instantly, she realized she could follow Brody's movements easier, getting them to score more and more points, until finally, the song ended. Mason whistled as the final score tallied up, "Not bad." Bloo glanced at him with concern, noticing his voice had a hard edge to it. Brody turned to Bloo, "That was great!" He breathed.

"And good exercise for you, apparently." She joked.

He nudged her playfully before the three of them headed over to Jack and Julie, who whispered to each other in hushed voices, but quickly turned to look at them as they approached.

"Hey." Jack smiled, and nodded to Bloo and Brody, "Im guessing it worked?" He asked, grinning as the two nodded.

"That's great! You two got this in the bag!" Julie cheered. Mason shrugged, suggesting, "Could go for a couple more games before that actual thing tonight to warm up."

"Sure." Bloo murmured, taking a step towards her two best friends as she checked the time on her phone. 11:47.

"Welp. Brody and I are goin' off now." Mason sighed, walking off with Brody's collar in hand. "W-Wait! We are? But-" Brody stumbled backwards, following his friend.

Another chuckle from Mason, "Yes. You got that meetup to get ready for, right?" He reminded him, and huffing as Brody slumped defeatedly against his grip. Bloo waved as they disappeared into the arcade's crowd. **(OKAY WAIT I JUST SAW ON TWITTER WHAT THE BRICKKK BLOO DREW BRODY A PFP THAT'S SO SWEET JRHFJJDDJRJ) **

Bloo felt a nudge on her shoulder and she turned to face Julie, who eyed her sneakily. She pulled her jacket down self-consciously and rolled her eyes, "What?" "What was thaaat?" Julie prodded teasingly, dragging out the 'A' Bloo, still clueless, shrugged, "What are you talking about?" Julie hopped slightly, pointing at the Dance Cabinet, "That!" Blooki tilted her head, "A…game..?"

Julie groaned a little in frustration before Jack had to place his hand on her shoulder and turn to Bloo, amused, "She has a new OTP now." He told her jokingly. Bloo's dark brown eyes widened slightly, as Julie would bring her head up from Jack's shoulder, "I swear Bloo you're so clueless- This is why you don't have a boyfriend!" she whined.

Blooki scoffed and giggled. "I don't want one." Bloo stated matter-of-factly. Julie gave her a deadpan, disbelieving look, to which Bloo responded, "What?!"

Even Jack's shoulders slumped slightly. Julie sighed, "You know we love you Angel," Bloo flinched, she only called her Angel when she was being serious. Julie continued with a motherly tone, "But you're just…so stressed, all the time. Maybe a partner would loosen you up a bit, you know?" Bloo shrugged, "No one likes me like that anyway." She laughed lightheartedly.

Jack eyed her with a deadpan glare, "You're so clueless." "I've had a crush once or twice before, alright?" Bloo said, starting to lead Julie and Jack out of the arcade and into the convention hall once more. Julie joked, "What, like that one time you had a crush on the american dragon?" Bloo playfully hit her.

Jack finally spoke, "We're just looking out for you. We just think that a boyfriend- or girlfriend, if you swing that wa-" Bloo interrupted him urgently, "Im straight" she wheezed.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Fine. Maybe a boyfriend would be good for you." Bloo sighed and shrugged once more, "Maybe."

Addison whistled and combed through his hair with a hand.

He was on the lookout for a couple of YouTubers to catch pictures with. His silver eyes darted to Nick, who was trying to catch his attention, "Yeah, what is it?" he droned calmly.

"Tell Swoosh that his opinion is invalid!" Addison sighed, "Well, it really depends on what his opinion is." Nick bounced on his toes urgently, "He thinks that chocolate glaze donuts are better than the original!"

Addison looked over Nick's shoulder to look at Swoosh, who was rolling his eyes at Nick. Addison laughed, "I don't know. Ask your mother." "HEY " Luke said from the front of the group, Addsion shrugged his shoulders, "I never said it was you" he chuckled.

Luke huffed slightly and told Nick and Swoosh to stop fighting anyways. Luke walked a little slower to walk beside him, "Hey, Aiden says he'll meet us at the Meetup place. Swoosh and I are heading over in a bit. Do you and Nick wanna come with?" he asked.

Addison fiddled with the rim of his navy shirt a little, "Nah. We'll see you guys later. We still having dinner together, right?" He asks, shoving a hand in his pocket. Luke smiled, "Yeah, definitely." He then walked over to Swoosh and they said their goodbyes to Nick and Addison.

Nick turned to him and said, "Im bored now." "What do you want me to do about it?" He scoffs. Nick grabs Addison's wrist and leads him away, "We're gonna find something cool to do!" Nick declared. Addison sighed.

'Just another day with the guys.' ,He thought, smiling to himself.

Mason walked alongside Brody as they headed over to the meetup. Speaking of his Canadian friend, Mason looked over to him. He had a bounce in his step as he gleamed at his phone. "Who are you talking to?" He asked, and Brody looked at him, a dazed expression on his face, "Oh, Uh. Blook, haha." Replied Brody haphazardly.

Mason raised his eyebrows a little, "What about?" Brody looked stumped for a moment, before replying, "Telling her where the meetup is. Shes coming to help out ." Mason sighed, "Cool."

'All of the guys are going to be there.' He thought, 'Rob and Addison will be there.' He clenched his fists inside his hoodie, deep in thought. 'I will be there, too. I have a chance!'

"-Uh, Mason? You listening?" Mason snapped out of his trance and looked at Brody, "Oh, Sorry. Thought I saw someone I knew." Mason lied, waving his hand. Brody repeated, "Well I was asking if you're still coming to dinner with us. I mean, you basically spent the whole day with us anyway, maybe you'd like some time to yourself?" Mason thought for a moment, "I'll think about it." Brody kept his eyes on him for a moment before shrugging, "Suit yourself."

He checked the time, pulling his hoodie sleeve down to reveal his watch. 1:50. Man, they'd been walking that long?

Mason sighed, once again lost in thought. He pondered the thought of his friends getting into relationships. Nick was too busy with acting to even start thinking of another commitment for the meantime, and Luke simply just…wasn't interested. Rob has had his fair share of girlfriends, and- Addison? Mason thought for a bit, 'I think he had one..?' , he shrugged, it had been a while anyways. Swoosh didn't let anyone know about his love life, but Brody…was a tough nut to crack. He knew Brody never dated, but he never expressed his disinterest in the matter. He was more…aloof, and casual about talking to girls.

Was he gay?

Mason snickered as the thought came into his mind, and Brody looked at him, "What?" "Nothin." Anyways. Mason furrowed his brow. Luke and Nick don't want any relationships, however Rob and Addison have experience. And Brody was just…well, Brody. Mason wrote him off along with Nick and Luke. Mason sighed, he was overthinking this. He was being weird. But all he could see was competition. He felt defensive. Like he needed to prove himself.

Ah, whatever.

His gaze found its way to Brody again.

Least' I have a chance.

"Woahh-ly crap."

Bloo's eyes widened slightly at the large group of people waiting to meet the guys. She gave a small wave as some of them caught her eye. A group of girls were excitedly pointing at her before they approached

. Bloo heard them whispering, "Yeah its her! I didn't know she was friends with Brody!" She felt herself tense up nervously as the prospect of social interaction was rapidly approaching.

"Aha..Hey!", one of the girls spoke.

"Hey there! You guys here to meet the guys?" She'd ask.

They nodded. A second girl spoke up, the ringleader, she looked like. "Can we get a picture? We had no idea you were going to VidCon!" she asked. Bloo smiled, appalled, "You guys know me?". They nodded. "We love your videos!" said a third girl. **(this is in 2020, so Blooki would have probably made more vids uwo)** "T-Thank you- And for sure. Lets take a picture!" The three girls giggled before one of them pulled out their phone and snapped a picture. Bloo put her arm around their shoulders and put on a smile.

The first girl took a look at the picture and smiled, thanking Blooki once more. "My names Janna," She spoke, then gestured to her friends ,"This is Olivia, and that's Haley." "We just wanted to ask you some questions!" Haley said nervously. Bloo tilted her head but nodded, "Shoot." "Well…I didn't know you and Brody were dating!" Olivia said.

Bloo sputtered, embarrassed and shocked at the assumption, "W-What? Aha, nono, you misunderstand. We're just friends!". The reddening of her face really wasn't helping her point.

She gulped as the three girls took on mischevous expressions on their features.

Janna said sneakily, "You suuure?" "Yes, very." Bloo laughed. The girls didn't look deterred at all, though. "Well, you totally have a crush on him, right?" Haley pressed.

Bloo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." "Well, I hope you have fun!" Janna said, pulling her friends back into the line. She gave them a wave before inwardly collapsing.

_THEY SHIP IT!? _

Suddenly, the fact wasn't as humorous as she first found it.

_Oh no._


	4. Chapter 4(ONESHOT!)

_**GUYS I M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER, MY FAMILY RECEBTLY MOVED TO CALIFORNIA AND WE'VE BEEN BUSY EVER SINCE QWQQQ**_

_**AS A THANKS FOR WAITING, HERES A NEW YEAR SPECIAL!**_

_**(They're all 20-21 in this one shot**__)_

Blooki would take a deep breath of the cold, crisp Canadian air as she found her way through the sidewalks of the unfamiliar country. She pulled on the dark purple scarf that was wrapped around her neck anxiously, and checked the GPS app on her phone.

'Sure hope this is the right address..', She thought to herself, walking up to the door, still decorated with a Christmas wreath.

She gave the door three knocks, then waited patiently as the door swung open.

"Blook! Hey!" Mason smiled, pushing the door open and moving out of the way for her to step inside. The brunette smiled back, "Hey. Am I late?" she asked.

Mason shook his head, "Not at all. You're early!", he replied, shutting the door behind him as the two walked further into the two-storey apartment their friend owned. Bloo did get a good look at the place. It was a medium sized two storey apartment with three rooms and a balcony. God knows how hard it was for Brody to afford the place, especially with how fancy it looked.

Despite that, the atmosphere seemed warm and welcoming as Bloo walked into his home.

"Im helping Rob out with the lights. The others haven't arrived yet but Brody's in the kitchen." Mason nodded, walking off in the corner. Bloo waved at Rob before setting her bag down and heading over to the kitchen.

Speaking of their Canadian friend-

"God damn it!"

She winced and the sound of glass shattering against the floor.

"Brody-" She started, stepping towards him. The two lock eyes for a moment before Brody greets, "Ah- Sorry let me get that out of the way-" He reaches down to sweep away the shards of the broken champagne glass, and Blooki would try to stop him, "Brody, no! You're gonna get your hand-" "Ow!" "-Nicked..."

Moments Brody sat on the counter, holding his hand out in sheer embarrassment as he gets scolded by Bloo. Her gentle fingers wrap a bandage around his palm, where a sizeable wound lay in the middle.

"Nice way to greet you, huh?" He joked. Bloo rolls her eyes. "There, done."

He tests his hand by clenching it a little, relieved that the injury wasn't too big. Brody nods, "Thanks Angel."

Bloo giggled, "Still using that dumb nick name, huh?", the Canadian hummed in response, bringing the rest of the cups to the table, which was stocked with food and alcohol. Bloo helped him out by bringing some soda over as well. Brody thanked her and the two sat on the large couch in the middle of the room.

Mason and Rob assured them that they had no problems with the lights so the two just sat waiting.

"Luke and everybody else are coming soon!" Brody yelled over to Rob, who gave him a thumbs up as he fastened the lights onto the wall. Bloo leaned into the cushion, "Whos coming to this party, anyway?"

Brody shrugged, "Couple of animators and Youtubers. Plus some of Nick's friends from Twitch."

She nodded, "Are...there going to be lots of them..?" She asked, a tinge of nervousness added to her voice. Brody felt his heart twinge a little at the uncertainty in her voice, quickly putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You're free to take a break from the people any time."

As Bloo smiled softly at him, the doorbell rang, much to Brody's annoyance. Rob got the door and let Nick and Luke in, along with some other people Brody recognised from YouTube.

Nick raised a bottle of whiskey he brought as he walked into the apartment, "Let's get this party started!" He bellowed.

So the party raged, more and more people filled the house and soon the place reeked of alcohol.

A couple hours passed and Bloo was only a little tipsy. She already had a couple of drunks slump onto her uncomfortably and taken selfies with her. She didn't need to check her phone to be sure she had tons of tagged notifications.

"Hey there.."

Bloo startled at the voice that came from behind her, whipping her head around to come face to face with a streamer she didn't know very well.

He had blonde hair and deep brown eyes that showed he was drunk. So. Very. Drunk.

"Uh, h-hi!" She squeaked nervously, shuffling away slightly.

Despite that, the man shoved himself uncomfortably close to her, "I'm Damon. What's a sweet lookin chick like you doing in the corner all by herself..?" He drawled flirtatiously, earning a disgusted glare from Bloo.

"Please uh- Leave. Me alone. I don't like you being so close." Bloo said, shoulders scrunching up in fear.

Damon would run his hands across her arms, which made Bloo flinch, and she tried to pull away, only for her arms to be pinned to the wall beside them.

"Baby, please. I'm jus' tryna have a good time-" Damon whispered against her ear, before being decked in the face.

The scene made a few people turn, including Bloo, who had her eyes screwed shut before.

"Get out." Brody growled angrily.

Damon scrambled to his feet, "What the f*ck, man?! The hell's your goddamn prob-"

WHAM!

"I won't repeat myself. Get the hell out of my house."

Damon quickly shoved through the crowd to grab his bags and leave. The onlookers continued to drink and laugh and enjoy themselves.

Bloo dusted herself off, feeling absolutely filthy at what just happened to her. Brody walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders gently, "Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

Bloo looked him in the eye for a split second before turning away and nodding, tears pricking at her eyes.

Suddenly, Brody started to fuss over her, "W-Wait did I say something? Why are you crying? I-I'm sort-"

Bloo laughed, rubbing away the tears, "No,no. T..Thank you." She smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

The Canadian seemed stunned for a moment before letting out a loose breath and hugging her back.

"You wanna get outta here for a bit?"

Bloo let out a small noise and nodded, following Brody up the stairway and into the second floor hallway.

"You...got a lot of rooms for someone who lives alone." She spoke, and Brody chuckled, "Want a tour?", she hummed her agreement and Brody dragged her into the nearest room.

"This is the guest room I never got around to fixing up." He said.

Bloo studied the room, containing a single queen sized bed with some covers and pillows on top of it. Apart from a desk with a light in the corner of the room, it was pretty plain.

"I wouldn't make anyone sleep on that mattress. Its really uncomfortable." He mentions, and Bloo sits on the mattress, bouncing on it a little to see for herself.

"You're right," She mumbled, getting up and out the door. Brody shut the door behind him and grasped her wrist, leading her through the corridor.

Blooki blushes at the gesture, not paying attention to where they were headed to next, and rather on the comfortable warmth that was Brody's hand.

"This is my work room!" He announces, stepping aside and gesturing gentlemanly towards the door to show her inside. She snickers at his act, and stops to study his room.

Decorated with a cork board showing fanart, and a shelf filled with tons of stuffed plushies, the air of the room seemed warm and cozy. In the corner was his desktop setup on a large table where his drawing tablet sat.

She also noticed a small couch in the opposite corner of the room with a red bean chair beside it.

"I could live here." She joked, earning a laugh from Brody, "Yeah, it's the room I worked the most on. Glad you like it." He smiled.

Now instinctively, as they walked out of the room, Bloo slid her hand snugly into Brody's as they walked to the last room. She felt him stiffen slightly at the gesture,but she was sure it wasn't a bad thing.

The last room was his bedroom. It had all the lights off, except for some glowing purple LED lights that were on the ceiling.

-And the bed looked comfy. It looked so comfy.

The sheets looked like billowing clouds and Bloo felt like she could sink in them if she laid on them. Brody notices her staring and snickers, "I know. The sheets were so expensive." He sighed, sitting down and patting the spot beside him, gesturing for Bloo to sit with him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, allowing themselves to calm at the presence of each other. Facing the balcony, Bloo let out a sigh, "Thank you...for earlier."

Brody beamed, "I already told you it was no big deal. I woulda kicked his butt if he ever decided to come back." ,Bloo giggled.

"Man, I think I've had too much to drink, though. I got a little tipsy and decked him too hard." ,Brody added, laughing slightly.

There were loud cheers downstairs and Bloo checked the time. Five minutes until New years.

She showed her phone to Brody, "Do you wanna head down?-"

Then he grabbed her arm and held her hand, turning away, "No- Let's….stay. Here."

Bloo gulped for a moment, her eyes studying the side of his flushed face. She gasped slightly, was he blushing?

Her heart pounded, tugging on his hand, "Lets head to the balcony." She smiled.

The two headed to the cold balcony, allowing the crisp air to cool their skin, away from the house full of people.

"You excited for next year?" Bloo asks, leaning on the balcony.

She looked up to Brody as she got no reply, to find him staring at her in adoration.

"H-Hey. Are you alright?" Blooki asks, grasping his arm. This seemed to snap him out of it, and he smiles brightly at her, "I guess I am." He chuckled nervously.

Bloo smirked at him curiously, then turned to look at a large building illuminated by lights, which seemed like a celebration for the new year a ways off. The faint countdown starting from thirty rung from the crowd.

"Hey Angel. I'm glad you came tonight." Brody said, and she looks at him, stunned for a moment. She gave him a soft smile, "Me too."

The seconds passed, and the clocked ticked from ten.

Bloo let her hand slip over Brody's, but she felt him pull hers towards him.

"Angel." He said softly, nearing towards her, Bloo's heart pounded.

Fireworks lit the air and colors filled the sky.

"Happy new year."

She breathed, tilting her head, and their lips met.

What a year.

_**AJSBSBJJFJJDJSJD I JUST DID THAT! UGHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**ITS THE KISS! IM GOING TO BE MAKING MORE OF THESE ONESHOTS AND UGGH**_

_**I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP IT PG OR...HAHA JUST KIDDING UWU...UNLESS..?**_

_**ANYWAYS THE FANFIC WILL COME BACK SOON, I JUST NEED TO WRITE A FEW MORE PARAGRAPHS UWUUWUWU**_


End file.
